ricileonfandomcom-20200214-history
Kazen Vucto
Kazen Vucto is a protaganist of R.O.S. Appearence Kazen has brown hair and green eyes. He keeps his hair spiked like Xonea's with six bangs. Kazen is 6'3 and 161 pounds. He has a tattoo on his shoulder with the letters K.V. painted in black. Kazen has a scar on his back from when Ricileon attacked him in RCSS2. Kazen is typically seen wearing a white shirt and black pants with white shoes. Kazen is 40 at the end of the series and is the third youngest (Lao being the second and Xonea being the youngest). In the Cameo Arc, when first introduced, he was seven. He wore a white shirt and dark green pants with no shoes when seen first. When Kazen was training, he had on a black shirt and pants with no shoes, along with bandages around his forehead worn as a headband. When he stops Ricileon from destroying Cameo, he had on a black cloak with a hood and black boots. In the Hardina Arc, Kazen kept his appearence the same, except that he wore red fingerless gloves. When he returned, fourteen years after he disappeared, Kazen was twenty one. He had black hair and red eyes from turning into Dark Kazen by Dekuu. He was wearing all black along with his black cloak. In the Zemotar Arc, he was seen with a black shirt, blue pants, and black boots. Dark Kazen returned and was wearing the same outfit that he did in the Hardina Arc along with purple eyes and fangs. Dark Kazen had many scars from the beating he took from RCSS3. In the Tournament and Dekuu Arcs he wore the same outfit. He had on a white tank with black pants and no shoes, instead he had bandages around his feet. He wore a black headband with the Deranin symbol on it in purple. History Cameo Arc When he was introduced, Kazen was being beaten up by two other boys who claimed he wasn't strong. Ricileon saved him and took Kazen to the house she'd been living in. After a day, Ricileon taught Kazen how to fight and how to do basic energy attacks. They entered the third world tournament and made it to the semi-finals. Kazen was beaten by the previous champion, Ramda, and was happy to see Ricileon win. Kazen was then captured and Ricileon went on a rampage in RCSS2. Kazen then appeared and stopped her from destroying Cameo. They then decided to leave to Kenzia and start new lives. Hardina Arc When he and Ricileon made it to Kenzia, they stayed at an inn and Ricileon encountered Karuso and Koshamei. Kazen didn't appreciate the new members, but grew to like them. The group then moved to the island they named Hardina and lived there. A month later, Kazen was abducted by Untaka and turned into Dark Kazen. Ricileon, Karuso, and Koshamei confronted him and tried to kill him. He was able to easily overpower Koshamei and Karuso, and was even able to knock Ricileon into a lake. She came out and unlocked RCSS3. Ricileon, however, left him and didn't kill him. Yuma then got his body and healed him and cleansed his energy. He moved to an island near Hardina and lived there, though he didn't say why. Kazen was injured in a training accident and didn't fight with Zaiken against Sawatar or Gilan. Zemotar Arc He was seen coming to Hardina to train with Zaiken when Zemotar arrived. He put a look of shock on Zemotar's face, he thinking Kazen was dead. Kazen stated that he remembered Zemotar and began to fight Zemotar, but was drained. Dark Kazen was revived and fought Ricileon and Yuma near the end. He lost, but transferred his dark energy into Yuma, stating that Ricileon was immune to it. This marks Dark Kazen's last appearence in the series. Tournament Arc In this Arc, he entered the world tournament with the others, stating that it gave him memories of the tournament in Cameo. He made it to the finals with Ricileon, Yuma, Lao, Sawatar, Koshamei, Karuso, and Xonea. He beat Koshamei, but lost to Yuma in the quarter-finals. He and Sawtar were then seen guessing who would win each battle. Kazen guessed Xonea and Ricileon would make it to the finals and Sawatar guessed the same. Kazen was shocked when Xonea gave up and allowed Lao to win the match. In a deleted scene, Ricileon is seen asking why Kazen alienated himself away from Zaiken, only for him to yell out 'because of him." Dekuu Arc Kazen was seen battling the infected with Koshamei in the beginning. He made it to the battlefield last, saying he was surrounded. Dekuu recognized Kazen and Kazen recognized him as well. Kazen was absorbed by Dekuu and gave him the third most power after Xonea and Lao. He was reconstructed and revived by Yuma and Ricileon at the end. He disapproved Dekuu being a Zaiken member, but then learned to accept him. Transformations and Fusions VL1 Kazen achieved VL1 after splitting with Dark Kazen. In VL1, Kazen has brown spiked hair with three bangs, two in the front and one on the side. He has yellow eyes, fangs, and grey skin. He has grey wings coming from his back, ripping his shirt. Kazen's power doubles and is about equal to VL1 Karuso. VL2 Kazen achieved VL2 in the Dekuu Arc when he saw Koshamei and Sawatar get absorbed. In this form his hair is taller and he has a single bang hanging down from the left side of his face. He now has the Deranin activated in his eyes, which are still yellow. He keeps his fangs and wings from VL1. He is four times stronger in this form than in his base form. He is the weakest VL2, below Karuso by a little. Dark Kazen Dark Kazen was created after Kazen was abducted by Zemotar in the Hardina Arc. They filled him with shadows and he became a faithful servant to Dekuu. He carried out any order given to him, no matter what it was. Dark Kazen had spiked black hair and red eyes. He wore all black and his power was close to VL1. Dark Kazen was unable ta achieve VL1 or VL2 because of him being an Untaka member. Karuzen Karuzan is the fusion between Kazen and Karuso. Karuzan is seen in the Hardina Arc when Lao and Xonea ask them to fuse. Karuzan has spiked silver hair with a brown bang on the right side of his face. He gains Kazen's green eyes. Their voices are merged, but Karuso's is more prominent, due to him being stronger. Karuzen hasn't been seen since, making it unknown if he can transform into VL1 or VL2. Relationships Dark Kazen- Alternate Personality (Deceased) Miniato Vucto- Father (Deceased) Ricileon Orochimaru- Teammate/Leader Yuma Orochimaru- Teammate Sawatar Orochimaru- Teammate Karuso Darkan- Teammate/Fusee Xonea Darkan- Teammate Koshamei Derain- Teammate Lao Sojen- Teammate Dekuu- Teammate/Former Leader Zemotar- Former Teammate (Deceased) Kao-Kan- Former Teammate (Deceased) Gilan- Former Teammate (Deceased) Trivia *Kazen is the only member of Zaiken who was an official part of Untaka. When Lao was taken over, he never met Dekuu, and was never counted as an Untaka member. *Kazen is the only member of Zaiken who was split into two beings (Kazen and Dark Kazen). *Kazen was the one to name Zaiken after he and Ricileon decided to go to Kenzia. *He is the only male in Zaiken who doesn't have VL3. Xonea gained it in the Zemotar Arc, Lao got it in the Dekuu Arc, and Karuso achieved it in the Dekuu Arc. Category:Main Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Zaiken Category:Untaka Category:Ventra Users Category:Characters who have been possessed